


Chiaro di Luna

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Apollo's Hannictober 2017 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse (mentioned), Firenze | Florence, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Honeymoon, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Puppies, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: Hannibal has snuck out of their bed in order to surprise Will.Day 2 of Hannictober, Prompt:  Moonlight





	Chiaro di Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> I also got a bit off topic for the prompt.... Sorry.

Hannibal froze when he heard Will’s voice, raspy from sleep, calling down from the second floor. “Hannibal, what are you doing up? It’s four in the morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he quickly, but not too quickly, answered. “So I thought I’d step outside to look at the moon and stars. Enjoy the moonlight.”

Will yawned as he came down the stairs. “You could have just gone out on our balcony or just opened our curtains,” he replied, walking up behind the other man and wrapping his arms around him. “You could have woken me up slowly and we could have made love in the moonlight. I know how much you love that romantic stuff.”

Hannibal could hear the smile in Will’s voice and turned in his embrace to face him. “Indeed, I do. That is a most marvelous idea, my dear.” He leaned down to connect their lips, but Will’s hand over his mouth stopped him.

“Instead, you snuck out of our bed, in Florence, where YOU demanded we go, might I add, for our honeymoon. So if you have a reason, and it better be a damned good one, for leaving me to wake up, cold and alone in a new place, after we’ve only been married for 3 days, I’d love to hear it.” 

The look in Will’s eyes told Hannibal to tread extremely carefully because he was more likely to end up in a ditch than on the couch. 

“You would put me in the doghouse then?”

Will set his jaw in annoyance. “I will go and get a literal doghouse to shove your body in, yes.”

Hannibal petted Will’s curls and smiled. “There will be no need for that as I have already procured one.”

Will frowned and pulled his head away. “Why would you have got--Oh my god!”

Hannibal couldn’t help the chuckle as Will shoved away from him and began looking around the room for evidence. 

“I swear, Hannibal, if you are lying to me just to get out of trouble--”

“I know, I know, my dastardly darling. Why don’t you check outside?” Hannibal suggested, helplessly besotted at Will’s palpable excitement. 

Will flung open the door leading to the garden and stopped at the sight of a small doghouse set near the door. He took a few steps forward and could just see two sets of ears sticking out. He turned back to his husband, grin having taken over his face. “Two?” he whispered.

Hannibal nodded and joined him, putting his arm around his love. “I saw them yesterday when we separated in the market. One of the delicatessen owners did not react kindly when these two strays tried to sneak in for a bite. He kicked them and hit them with a honing steel rod. I brought them to a local vet to get some care. I’m afraid one of them did have a broken bone, but it has been reset and put into a cast. The other one did not suffer any physical injuries, though they are both emaciated. I came out here to check on them.”

Will kissed him and held him tightly. “What else?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “You mean you didn’t go kill him and turn him into a murder tableau present for me?”

Hannibal smiled and kissed him. “Darling, we’re married now. I don’t need to court you. I have proven myself worthy of you and we are now partners. Besides, I thought you might like to do the honors yourself. A bit later in our trip so as not to arouse suspicion?”

Will smiled brightly and, digging his fingers into Hannibal’s hair, pulled him in for a deep kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back to look into his husband’s eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you. The puppies are doing fine and we should go back to bed, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I would.” They walked hand-in-hand back inside.

It wasn’t until they were crawling into bed, after Hannibal had opened the curtains to let the moonlight in, that Will thought to ask. “What are their names?”

“I already told you,” Hannibal answered, removing his pajamas.

“No, you didn’t,” Will insisted, taking his own nightclothes off and throwing them to the floor.

Hannibal frowned at the pile as he neatly folded his own. “I did. When you asked me what I was doing awake, I told you I was outside looking at them.”

Will frowned as Hannibal climbed on top of him and began kissing at his neck. “You told me you were looking at the moon and stars… Hannibal, you didn’t. Moon and star? Really?”

“Hardly. That sounds ridiculous,” he retorted between nibbles to his husband’s collarbone.

“Aah. You just said…… Stella and Luna.” He felt the grin against his chest and rolled his eyes. “You are impossible, you know that?”

Hannibal lifted his head and looked down at the man that had changed him. “As long as I am yours, I don’t care what else I am.”

Will smiled and kissed him softly. “Yeah. Me too.”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A week later, in a Palazzo overlooking the Grand Canal in Venice, Will smiled when Hannibal entered their bedroom.

"Breakfast in bed? You allow such a thing?" he teased as a full tray of food was set across his lap.

"Anything for you," he replied, giving him a gentle kiss.

Will watched his husband leave the room, Stella and Luna at his heels as he returned to the kitchen. He looked down at the newspaper that was tucked under his plate. It was turned to the third page and a story on the mysterious and brutal death of a Florentine butcher who had been butchered by his own tools. Will grinned as he took a bite of the sausage.


End file.
